Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of service and technologies related to points of interest (POIs) (e.g., shops, restaurants, landmarks, etc.), especially as POI information is becoming increasingly valuable. Typically, such information is collected by sending out paid human agents to visit different POIs to gather information about those particular places. These human agents will, for instance, fill out forms with values for relevant fields, such as street name, street number, telephone number, etc, for the various POIs. Such an approach, however, is limited in the area of POIs covered due to limited budgets, and can involve significant costs associated with overhead and maintaining updated data. As such, in recent years, service providers have also relied on users to voluntarily provide POI information for POIs of the users' choosing. Under the free-range volunteer system, however, a service provider's collection of POI information heavily depends on the motivation and interest of the volunteer users to provide data in general, and on the unlikely chance that the users will submit data that satisfies the particular requirements of the service provider (e.g., new information, verification information, etc.).